For the Both of Us
by forevershipper
Summary: Regina ripped her heart out to keep out the pain. But why was it that every time she placed her hand on her empty chest, did she still feel it beating? An outlaw queen story.
1. Chapter 1

New story, starring my next favorite OTP, Outlaw Queen!

I don't own OUAT or any of the characters mentioned, so please no suing me.

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Regina glared at the blonde haired savior one last time, forcing herself not to look at Robin embracing his-very-much-alive _wife_ before she stormed out the diner, slamming the door. Her heels clicked hard against the ground as she made her way back home. She looked back once, her heart sinking when she didn't see the thief come chasing after her. _And why would he?_ She thought bitterly. He had his family back while Regina was left standing alone, _again._ And suddenly she was just tired, so very tired.

Throwing her heels off, Regina made her way straight toward the kitchen straight toward her liquor cabinet. Not bothering to take out glasses, she drank directly from the bottle, closing her eyes as the alcohol made its way down her throat. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the doorbell ring. She wrenched it open hoping it was Robin, feeling somewhat disappointed that it was Henry instead.

"Hey mom, mind if I stay with you tonight?" She smiled knowing he came to make her feel better and the gesture lifted her heart up a little.

"Of course sweetheart."

* * *

She couldn't do it. There was a part if her that desperately wanted to become the Evil Queen again, lash out at everyone and everything around her and suck the happiness out of those who did her wrong, namely a certain princess and maid. But Henry convinced her not to. _Think of it from Emma's perspective,_ he said. _She's the savior, it's her job to save people. You can't blame her for giving a child his mother back._ As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right and she laughed, _when did Henry get so mature?_

She brushed the hair off Henry's forehead, watching him sleep for a couple of moments before she bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, maybe for the last time.

Snapping her suitcase closed, she slowly made her way down the stairs, committing the place to her memory. Once outside, she placed a protective spell on the house. She had already called Emma only stating she had to over immediately before hanging up. By the time they arrived, she would be long gone.

Standing right by the edge of the town line, she hesitated. _Was this really the only choice she had left?_ She was no longer a villain and if Hook, a villain turned hero could get a happy ending, then so could she. She would have her happiness, with or without Robin.

She stepped over the line and her mind went hazy as her memory began disappearing, but not before hearing a very familiar male voice call out, "Regina!"

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, couldn't help but add a dash of Captain Swan in there!

Plus I could see Hook and Robin be the best of friends! (with Charming of course)

Thank you to all who have read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed! :)

I do not own ouat or any of the characters mentioned.

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Robin watched in horror as Regina was about to over the town line, prompting him to run faster.

"Regina!" He slowed down realizing it was no use, she had already disappeared. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. _She was gone._

"Pull yourself together mate!" A strong force yanked him to his feet. "Bloody hell, do you know how pathetic you look right now?"

"Hook!" He heard Emma gasp. Robin hung his head as Emma gently took his hand and led him back to town.

* * *

"I meant what I said." Robin looked up to see Hook slide into the seat across from him. "You look bloody pitiful." Robin said nothing and stared into his drink.

"Leave him alone, Killian," Emma said standing behind her pirate and placing a hand on his shoulder, "He doesn't need you to make matters worse."

"But he's right. I am pitiful," Robin finally said. "I did this to her, I've broken her heart. She left because of me and I don't think she's coming back." Hook snorted. "What would have done if Milah had come back and Emma stepped past over the line?" Robin snapped pointing to his Hook's tattoo. He saw Emma stiffen besides Hook, but the pirate curled his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I'd go after her of course. Milah and I had our time, but Emma is my true love and she's the only woman I have eyes for." Emma smiled down at him and affectionately ran a hand through his hair. "You may or may not be true loves but-"

"We are." Emma and Hook stared at him. "Regina told me after her first love died that she gave up on love, but Tinkerbelle used pixie dust to find her true love." He pulled back his sleeve to display his tattoo. "A man with a lion tattoo...Me."

"So what's holding you back?" _What WAS holding him back from getting Regina back?_ Nothing.

"You're right mate," Robin said standing up, "I have to get her back."

"Count me in!" Hook grinned jumping out of his seat.

"Woah, what about Marian?" Emma asked grabbing Robin's arm.

"Marian and I have had our time," Robin stated quoting what Hook had said earlier. "I'll deal with her, you just get everything ready to cross over that line. I'll meet you there at first light." He dreaded every step that he took.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who knew the fearsome Captain Hook was such a romantic?" Emma teased wrapping her arms around Hook's waist.

"What can I say, love? Couldn't stand to see my mate like that."

"You know I'm coming with you guys, right? Someone has to keep you boys from getting into trouble." She raised an eyebrow. "Plus, I do recall that we make quite the team." He laughed.

"Aye that we do." He laced their fingers together. "And we're off to visit the Crocodile."

* * *

Robin slowly opened the door to his room, one that he was renting from Granny, and Marian was currently staying at. Roland was curled up on the bed with Marian staring loving down at him.

"Robin?" He looked up to see her walk towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"Marian...I." Her big brown eyes stared expectantly at him and he caved. "I have to help Hook do something for Emma," he finished lamely.

"Now? It's almost midnight. Can't it wait?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I won't be gone for too long." Marian gave him a smile, despite looking puzzled.

"Okay," and she leaned to give him a kiss. Robin forced himself to kiss her back, squeezing his eyes shut he prayed Regina would understand. When Marian pulled back, she laughed. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time," she admitted. He half smiled and went to pack.

Having said goodbye to Marian, Robin slid to the floor in the hallway and sighed, he was so screwed.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Eeep! Added a sprinkle of RumBelle into this chapter ^^

I'm sorry if this story seems a bit rushed, I'll try and make it a bit slower.

To all those who read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed, thank you guys so much!

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes, to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Seriously?" Emma and Killian stood outside of Gold's shop door. After calling him a couple times, all ending in voicemail, the duo decided to check out his shop hoping he would be there, only to find a note on the door stating, _"Going on my honeymoon! Not going to be back for two weeks. Don't do anything stupid, dearies!"_ decorated with a lot of hearts around it.

"The Crocodile and his lady tied the knot? When was this? And why was I not invited?" Killian said with a look of feigned hurt.

"Ugh, focus Hook!" Emma ran a hand through her hair. "How are we going to go after Regina now without Gold?"

"Oh."

"C'mon we have to go tell Robin."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin stood at the town line pacing as he waited for Hook. He sighed in relief when he saw the leather clad pirate and Emma walking towards him.

"Thought you guys might have changed your mind about helping me out," he laughed. The look that passed between Hook and Emma was noticed by him. "...Something's wrong." Then Robin noticed they had brought nothing with them. "Where's the equipment to help us cross?" Killian sighed.

"Look mate, Gold isn't here. Apparently, he's gone to celebrate his union to Belle."

"Gone? Where?"

"My guess? He and Belle probably also crossed over the town line for their honeymoon," Emma said hands on her hips, _Seriously, who would spend their honeymoon here when half the town was always up in your business?_ "And he's not going to be back for another two weeks."

"So I'm to just stay here until he comes back?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, mate."

* * *

"Oh, Rumple! I'm so excited!" Belle squealed as she clung to his arm. "I've never been anywhere else besides Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest!" Her husband smiled.

"I'm not too familiar with this realm myself, so we'll be exploring this new world together." Belle sighed happily and watched as the masses of people walked in all sorts of directions in the busy airport. A head of dark brown hair caught her eye and she jolted upright.

"Rumple!"

"Belle?" he asked concerned turning toward her.

"Look! Is that...Regina..?" Rumplestiltskin turned his head where his wife pointed to, but saw nothing.

"I'm sure it was nothing, dear…." the speaker on the overhead directed passengers to flight 109, going to Hawaii. "That's our flight."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of lanes over, Regina boarded another airplane, her mind still fuzzy as she gave herself a new set of memories. Bits and pieces started to fall together and when it was done, she took a deep breath. Her name...her name was….Reina. Her name was Reina and she was going to Portland, Oregon.

* * *

Review?

It's short, I know, but in the meantime, you can write a review or read my other fanfics! :D

**By the way "Reina" is the spanish word for "Queen" much like Regina is in Italian.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Back again with another chapter!

July is going to be a busy month for me so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update with a new chapter any time soon.

So while you're waiting, drop a review! Promise it'll take the wait away!

I do not own OUAT or any characters mentioned.

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Yesterday_

_Regina swirled the contents of the vial absentmindedly her thoughts never drifting far from Robin. The genuine feeling of love she felt when she was with him, something she thought had died with Daniel. She closed her eyes and shook herself. There was no point in drowning in the past, she would just have to suck it up and trudge on if she wanted a better future. _

_She looked down at the potion in her hands. It would create new memories for her so when she crossed over the town line, she wouldn't wander around aimlessly. Instead, she had the chance to make a new life for herself. She would forget Storybrooke and everyone in it, and it nearly broke her heart that it would also make her forget Henry. She would forget she was from the Enchanted Forest and that she was a queen. However, she would remember all the spells she had learned from Rumpelstiltskin and that she could perform magic. It might come in handy._

_Along with making a potion for new memories, she made a potion to gain back all the lost memories. Though she didn't think she would ever want to remember any of this, all the pain, it was better to be safe than sorry. _

_And before she clicked her suitcase shut, Regina reached into the chest and yanked her heart out. Her suffering eased considerably, she still a dull sensation of pain in her. She looked down at her heart in surprise as though she almost didn't recognize it. Save for a few veins of black that was still woven in, her heart almost looked normal. Tucking it away in a small chest, she snapped her luggage shut as she said goodbye to Henry, plane ticket and passport clutched tightly in her hand._

* * *

Today

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SMACK!_

Reina rolled over in her not-so-comfortable bed with a groan, her head pounding from jet lag and her hand stinging from hitting the clock too hard. Having newly arrived from Maine to Oregon, there weren't very many options in places to sleep. But the motel she was currently at wasn't so bad and the rent not too expensive. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the bathroom.

Wrapping her towel tightly around her, she pulled her suitcase from underneath the bed and zipped it open. Pulling out a nice blue chiffon blouse and black pencil skirt, a small blue vial tumbled out. She picked it up and noticed it was labeled "memory potion." She shrugged and placed it on the nightstand. Digging deeper in her suitcase she takes out a small wooden chest. She lifts in open and shrieks, falling to the floor. She throws the box on to the bed and scrambled backwards.

_Holy shit, there was a heart in there!_ She places a hand on her chest and feels the faint _thump thump_ and sighs in relief. _It's not hers….but then whose is it? And how the hell did she get it?_ She gets back up and cautiously lifts the lid of the box. The heart glows brightly and she shivers, slamming the lid shut. She didn't have time to deal with it right now. If she had any chance of moving out of this motel any time soon, she needed to get a job. And soon. Burying the box underneath all her clothes, Reina slips into her outfit and gives herself a once over before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Just a couple of blocks away she sees a small "waitresses wanted" on the door of a bar. She walks in.

* * *

Ah, NOW the description of my story makes sense right?

Yup, that's definitely her heart in that box.

So, won't you be so kind and...review?


End file.
